Birthday Surprise
by Mazarine Midori
Summary: This was written on/for Kenny's birthday  March 22 , but only just regained the ability to post.  K2 Fluffiness!


A/N: Here's a delicious little one shot to celebrate Kenny's birthday. It was originally going to be totally smutty, lemony, sexy goodness. But, turns out I just wanted fluff. However, should you feel cheated and want said goodness, I am not opposed to posting it as a second chapter. If you ask it, it will come. (Ha! Pun intended there!) Either way, please let me know what you think.

Oh, I don't own characters or anything, just ideas. But really can you own ideas?

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday Surprise!<strong>

I don't know why I'm even here, I can't focus on what he's saying.

It is my last lecture of the day and I just can't seem to keep my mind focused on the different uses of the coda in Mozart's versus Beethoven's sonatas. I know that I should pay attention, as this is important stuff, but I am too excited. I just can't wait to see what he's done this year. He always tries to out do himself, and I know that he enjoys it as much as I do. Although truth be told, I didn't enjoy it at all at first. From the very beginning he liked to make a big deal out if it. Like it was some wondrous milestone, something worth celebrating. And I guess for most people they are, but not for me. They loose all meaning when you realize that you cannot die, birthdays are for mortals.

But every year, since we got together Kyle has made a big deal about my birthday. When we were still in high school, he would do silly things like write me a poem or a love letter. He would also bake me a cake and make dinner. Sometimes he would take me out for dinner and a movie and we would have a special "date" night for just the two of us. When we moved away together for college, his surprises got more elaborate. The dinners became fancier, the homemade presents would be a painting or some amazing photograph. Last year he made me a portfolio for my music sheets. It's made of leather. It's got the McCormick family crest and motto embossed on it. He didn't do the embossing, but he did bind the portfolio together and added a little etching on the back of two K's entwined with shamrocks and roses. He had to explain to me about the rose being a Jewish thing (something to do with 13 petals) because I associate roses with the English. I just take his word for it. Anyway, essentially he has continued to make such a big deal of my birthday that now I can't help but be excited too.

Finally, class is let out. I gather my things and have to restrain myself from running out the door. I stride over to the bus stop, Kyle said he needed the car, and wait for what seems like an eternity. It was a late class, so the buses run less frequently, but one does eventually show up. These next 40 minutes are going to be the death of me. As the bus stops to let me off, I bound down the aisle and out the door at warp speed. I indulge myself a bit and run home, 6 blocks south, and up 3 flights of stairs. I take a moment to compose myself before entering our apartment. As soon as I open the door, the smell envelops me. I can't even image what could smell this wonderful.

"Ken? Are you home already? What did you do, run the whole way?" Kyle's laughter tinted voice floats out of the kitchen.

"No. I...I'm just a quick walker I guess"

"Sure you are. Well, dinner isn't quite ready yet. Go wash up and it will be done in five." Sometimes he can sound like such a Mom.

"Kay," I reply as I drop off my bag in our room. I notice that our room is extremely clean. He must have come home really early today. As we sit down to the most wonderful looking meal I have ever seen I ask, "Why did you clean our room? Didn't you have enough to do with making dinner? What are we eating?

"Our room was messy and needed cleaning, so I made time. We are having Ethiopian. I got the recipes from a friend at school. We eat with our hands and tear off pieces of this bread. It's called Teff."

"Cool! I love new food."

"I know. Happy Birthday, Kenny!" Kyle is beaming, but has a glint in his eye. I have a feeling that this isn't my only present, but it would be more than enough if it was.

We savour our meal and chat about our day. I love these moments with him. Everything that I never had growing up, he seems to provide for me now: comfort, love, stability and acceptance. I have never been happier or more in love with anyone. Eating with your hands is the only way to go, it adds a tactile relationship to your food. Also a sensual one, if you take advantage of feeding each other. We finish and I move to clear the table. Of course, Kyle stops me with a wave of his hand and shoos me off to the living room. He follows shortly with a bottle of wine and three glasses.

"Three glasses? Are we expecting company?" I ask.

"In a manner of speaking," he responds cryptically. I am confused and a little disappointed. I was hoping we would have the night to ourselves, to enjoy each other.

"Who's coming?" I ask, just as the doorbell rings. Kyle throws a cheeky grin my way and goes to answer the door. I can hear some muffled voices and he returns triumphantly with a girl I've never seen before.

"Kenny, this is Eden."

"Hello," I respond.

"Hi."

I shoot a confused look in Kyle's direction, but he seems absolutely tickled with himself. Eden takes a seat on the couch, but doesn't remove her coat. Maybe she's not staying long. Maybe she is delivering my present! Kyle continues with the introductions, "Eden was in my Evidence class last semester. She is in her final year." I'm more than a little confused now, why does any of this matter? Don't get me wrong, on any other day I would love to meet on of Kyle's classmates, but today is supposed to be my day damn it! Kyle continues, "She is top of her class. She volunteers at the women's shelter. She loves animals and hasn't had a boyfriend in 2 years."

That last piece of information seems like an overshare, for no good reason, and results in Eden flushing a delicate rose colour. I don't understand why she hasn't had a boyfriend, she is very pretty. She has short dark hair that is cut into a sexy pixie cut. Her hazel eyes are like large ponds, that seem to sparkle as she smiles shyly at me. I notice then that Kyle has stopped talking and is smiling at the both of us, he then nods slightly at Eden and she begins to remove her jacket. Eden isn't delivering my present. She IS my present. As evident from the fact that she is wearing nothing but a very sweet, yet sexy, pink nightie. With a big black ribbon tied in a bow just below her breasts.

I bolt off the couch and leap over to grab Kyle's arm. I turn and offer Eden a polite and apologetic smile, "Excuse us a moment." I drag Kyle into the kitchen and in a dramatic whisper ask, "What the hell is going on?"

He smiles, disengages from my grip and responds as if it is the most normal thing in the world, "She is your birthday present."

"I gathered that from the bow! What are you doing here Kyle? You can't give me another person as a present! Why do you want to? You were always jealous of the women I slept with when we first got together, before we got serious."

"I was, but now I know that you and I are forever. And you like fucking women. That is something that I can never be for you, so I thought you might like to...you know." For all his planning and cheeky grins, Kyle is still so innocent and prudish when it comes to sex.

"She's okay with this? She doesn't even know me! How did you even ask? What? What! I need to sit down," and with that I slump onto the kitchen floor.

Kyle slides down next to me, "Of course she's okay with it, or else she wouldn't be here. I asked because we got on the topic of sex during one of our classes, and she mentioned that it had been a while. I knew she was attracted to me and I told her I had a boyfriend. Later, when I thought of this, I just asked her outright if she was willing to join us and she agreed."

I catch something in what he is saying, "Wait...join us? You mean together? We are going to do this together?"

"Of course, silly! What did you think was going to happen? That you were going to take her into _our_ bed and I was going to sit out here and watch a movie or something?" He laughs at my apparent naivety about the situation. But my assumption is not without grounding.

"Kyle... you've never had sex with a woman. Are you sure this is how you want to lose your... heterosexual virginity?" That sounds stupid on it's way out, but I don't know how else to put it.

"Well, I never really planned on having sex with anyone but you...so, I guess if you are there, then this is the only way I want to lose my 'heterosexual virginity' as you say."

I take a moment to think about the situation, Kyle is allowing me to have sex with someone else. A woman. And even better he is going to be there with me, so I get to have a pretty woman and my Kyle!

I look over to him and the grin on my face says it all. I watch his face light up and we both stand up and walk back into the living room.

oOo

Basking in the after glow of an amazing night, I turn over to look at the love of my life. His breathing has evened out and I am pretty sure he is falling asleep, if not already there. I reach out and trace his profile with my finger tip, and as I cross his lips he puckers them to kiss my finger. Not quite yet asleep then. I lean in and kiss his jawline. I have to be the luckiest person in the world.

He turns his head and gazes at me with dazed eyes, "Happy birthday Kenny." I smile,wrap him up in my arms, and drift contentedly to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: So that's it. Sweety, isn't it. Nice fluffy goodness. Sort of a departure from my other writings. By the way, if you are reading my other story I haven't abandoned it. It's just taking shape a bit differently and I am reworking chapter 5. I know it's been a while, but I was in Hiroshima for 4 days and work's gotten busy, and with everything that is going on in Japan I spend most of my time online reassuring family and friends that I'm okay. Blah, blah, blah, excuses, excuses. Hopefully, I will be able to update soon. Please don't lose faith in me. :)


End file.
